No Other
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Sebastian isn't looking to fall in love. In fact he does his best to stay away from anything resembling a relationship that is until Kurt Hummel walks into his life. No other person is like Kurt and Sebastian is fascinated by him. Is it just lust or something more? SebastianxKurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I have a new Sebastian and Kurt story. I love these two so much especially together. Here's Chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I slid my hand up Blaine's thigh, loving the way his face took on a pink hue. It turned me on to see his reaction at such an innocent touch. The higher my hand went the darker his blush became. I wanted to follow that blush all the way down to his chest where I knew it ended. Big hazel eyes, dark curls slicked back, amazing voice, tight compact body, what more could I ask for in a great lay. I knew Blaine would be great too. From his reactions I bet he'd be so shy, biting his lips to keep from making a sound. All these thoughts were going straight to my cock I was already half hard when Blaine removed my hand from getting closer to the visible outline in his pants.

I smirked, watching Blaine shift in his chair. "What did you do that for? I was just about to get to the good stuff." I licked my lips, smiling widening as Blaine scooted a little further away from me. I'd know Blaine since ninth grade at Dalton then left for Paris my junior now I'm back for my senior year. One of my goals was to get Blaine in my bed and it would happen sooner or later. I've wanted him since the first moment I laid eyes on him and I still wanted him. He was the hook up that got away. I got anyone I wanted whenever I wanted except for Blaine he was a particularly hard nut to crack. Soon judging by his reactions to me.

"Sebastian I told you not to do that anymore especially in public," Blaine whispered harshly, voice low, laced with unfulfilled lust. I gazed in those big hazel eyes knowing that Blaine wanted me more and more the further I pushed the boundaries on touching him.

I purposely ran my eyes up and down Blaine's body. He visibly shivered, pupils dilating a little more. "You did, but how can I keep my hands off you when you look so hot all dressed and pressed to me your friend. I just want to lay you on this table and have my wicked way with you." Blaine's breathing increased with every word I said. It was so much fun to watch him come unglued. Pretty soon he'd be in my bed. I was sure of it.

"Do we really have to wait for your friend here? Kirk? I mean you already said he was head over heels in love with you. Why encourage the poor guy?" I tapped my hand on the table, taking a drink from my coffee. I waited with Blaine at the Lima Bean to meet up with his friend that used to go to Dalton. The only reason I was there was to diffuse any interest that Kirk or whatever his name was had in Blaine. He said that his friend had gotten the wrong impression a few times so he wanted to make it clear that this was only a friendly get together.

It didn't matter to me. It gave me time to work my magic on Blaine. It appeared it was starting to work too.

"His name is Kurt. And it's only so he doesn't get the wrong idea again. Kurt is really sweet and thoughtful and…" Blaine tapped his index finger against his chin, eyes staring at the ceiling. "He's not the right fit for me. I mean I really do like him, but only as a friend. I just don't find him attractive. He's a good-looking guy, but no chemistry." Blaine looked at me big eyes pleading with me to understand.

I pushed this Kurt guy out of my mind focusing all my energy on Blaine. "Are you attracted to me?" I asked, leaning closer to Blaine, brushing my lips against the shell of his ear. Blaine shuddered from the lightest touch. He'd be such a responsive lover. Just before I could run my tongue along his ear a voice interrupted my good time.

"Blaine?" The voice sounded alarmed and possibly a little hurt. I turned to find out who ruined my fun and came face to face with the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His brown hair coiffed to perfection, not a hair out-of-place. Bright blue eyes stared at me with shock and wonder. He had a finely chiseled face from his high cheek bones to his shapely lips. I bet they'd look wonderful wrapped around my cock. My dick jumped at the thought. It was certainly a great idea. The beautiful boy dressed in skin-tight jeans that showed off the goods he was packing and it made me ache to be filled by his obviously large cock. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? I hadn't bottomed for anyone since last year and planned to make it stay that way. Pretty boy had his hands on his hips and his best bitch face on. I wanted him even more. He would be one wonderful chase even better than Blaine. Pretty boy would give me a real challenge.

Blaine cleared his throat, shaking me out of my staring match. "Hey Kurt." Blaine sounded shaky, probably from my earlier actions. "This is Sebastian, Sebastian this is Kurt." Oh, so this was the person in love with Blaine. For some reason that thought made my stomach tie in large knots. I pushed it away. Why would I care? Okay, Kurt was the most amazing creature I had ever seen. Big deal! Didn't mean I couldn't take a crack at him. Blaine didn't want what Pretty boy had to offer. Might as well take my stab at it.

Kurt pulled a face like he smelled something bad then smoothed it over with a smile that would freeze ice. Someone wasn't my biggest fan. Even better. It would be that much better when he ended up flat on his back with me pounding in to him. Kurt looked like a screamer. I put my Blaine plan on the back burner. No time to waste when Kurt was in front of me.

Kurt stretched out his hand. I shook his hand. His hand was so soft and oddly enough callused. I bet his hands would feel like heaven wrapped around my aching shaft. Man, this guy was really messing with my mind.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt had a very musical voice. I wonder what it would sound like if he sang. Suddenly I wanted to know and actually know about him. This was really freaking me out. I never wanted to know my conquests. Sometimes I didn't even know their names. Why on earth would I want to get to know them?

I nodded. "Yeah," I said getting lost in his blue eyes. Kurt really was very pretty.

He shifted from foot to foot, running a hand through his hair. A small wrinkled appeared between his brow. "I think I better leave you two alone." Kurt rushed off before Blaine or I could stop him.

Blaine shoved me, making me almost fall off my chair. "Now look at what you did. He probably thinks we're together."

"Me? You're the one who invited me." I'm so glad Blaine did or other wise I would never have laid eyes on Kurt.

"Yes, you. If you didn't have your tongue in my ear he wouldn't have taken off."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Blaine huffed, a new blush taking over his features. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Blaine waved his hands all around. "Now what do I do? I think I really hurt his feelings."

"Listen about that." I took no time to think about what I was about to say only that I knew who I wanted. There was no other person I wanted more. "You know how you said you're not attracted to Kurt?" Blaine nodded. "Would you mind if I went after him?"

Blaine's mouth pulled down into a frown. He bit his lips as he stared at me, studying me. "Seriously? You just had your tongue practically in my ear and your had on my thigh and now you want Kurt?'

"Jealous?" I smirked, chuckling at the dark cloud that came over Blaine.

"No," Blaine said a little too late. "It's Kurt, he is so innocent and he loves…"

"You? Yeah I got that. Not gonna stop me. Invite him to my party this weekend."

"Sebastian, you don't know what you're doing when it comes to Kurt. He's not like all the other guys you go after. He's really something special. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

I looked at Blaine. He was begging me to understand something I'm not even sure he understood. Blaine loved Kurt. The guy was too oblivious to see it. Hey that worked in my favor. Blaine wasn't always the brightest bulb when it came to emotions. Hell he just figured out that I was after him since freshman year this year. Poor guy wasn't getting near Kurt if I had any say. No other person would do until I got my hands on Kurt. Not even Blaine.

"I understand what you're saying. If nothing else you can at least bring him to make up for today." I gathered my coffee and my keys.

"Fine, but if you so much as hurt him…" Blaine didn't have to finish that sentence. I knew he could kick my ass if he wanted.

"Got it. Just invite him. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Okay, but you better be good." Blaine took out his phone and started texting someone. Hopefully Kurt.

I said goodbye to Blaine and headed to my car, trying to figure out my fascination with Kurt. It was weird. I didn't even want Blaine as much Kurt and I just met the guy. It probably didn't mean anything. Just the excitement of the chase. I couldn't wait for my party this weekend. It was going to be amazing.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it.

Thank you so much for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are so awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I waited impatiently next to Blaine's locker, wanting, no needing to know if Kurt said he was coming to my party this weekend. It was only Tuesday. Saturday couldn't get here fast enough. I tried to get a hold of Blaine throughout the day, but our schedules were total opposites. I did the next best thing I could think of, wait for him at his locker. I leaned my back against his locker, the cool surface, making me shiver. Where the hell was Blaine?

Blaine turned the corner and smiled when he saw me. Finally I would know. It kind of freaked me out that I was so hung up on wanting to know if Kurt was coming or not, it didn't matter I had to know. Part of it might have been from blue balls. Action had been scarce the past couple of weeks. School and being part of the Warblers took up a lot of my time. Kurt was prime action. That had to be it. I mean I could do it with anyone if I needed to. Sometimes I did when I desperately needed to get off. I wanted some quality and not quantity this time around. Kurt was that person. It was weird to think that Blaine had been on my mind yesterday for that spot. It was probably better anyway. Who knew what would happen if Blaine and I actually did the deed. Let's face it I didn't have that many close friends. I'd like Blaine to continue to fill that role. Now that I thought about it he was probably my best friend. _When did that happen?_

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" Blaine grabbed some books from his messenger bag. I step out-of-the-way and watched him put his things away for a moment. There was no lingering interest in Blaine. That shocked the crap out me. I always wanted Blaine but not now. An image of Kurt pop in my mind. I tried to think of some of my past conquests and Kurt replaced all the pictures in my mind. My heart started beating faster in my chest. Last year in Paris there was only one person who could make me forget about everyone. I slashed my hand through air, needing those memories to stay away. Blaine jumped back.

"Sorry, lost in thought. I'm doing well. Did Kurt ever get back to you?"

Blaine stared at me for a moment. He knew what happened last year, but skirted the issue. "He said he would come." Blaine pointed a finger at me. "I'm only going to this one more time if you hurt him in any way I will hurt you. Sebastian you better not be just after sex. Yesterday the way you reacted to Kurt was different. I'm not going to get in the way. You both are big boys, but you better remember what I said. Kurt is different and you better respect him." Blaine was breathing heavy after his lecture.

I held my hands up in surrender. Blaine must have been more taken with Kurt than I originally thought. _Mine_. That was my only thought. Kurt was somehow supposed belong to me. "Okay, okay I got it."

Blaine nodded then started walking down the hall. I ran after him. "Aren't you going to practice?"

"Not today. I'm meeting Kurt in the library. To make up for yesterday." That got me a glare.

"What? You're the only who asked me to go."

"I know. It seemed like a good idea. I'm trying to make it up to Kurt."

My heart leaped, Kurt might already be here. One way or another I was seeing him. I walked beside Blaine until we got to the library. "Have a good practice. Remember work hard on your song. I think you're the one who's going to get the solo though." Blaine beamed at me. He chose the songs for all the people that were trying out for the solo. Not sure it was the best fit for me. I knew it would be another long night of practicing.

"Thanks. Shall we?" I asked. I opened the door for Blaine, the corners of his mouth pulled down in to a frown.

"We?" Blaine started shaking his head. "No, not today. I don't want Kurt even angrier than he already is. Do you know how high his voice can go? Well now I do thanks to my little stunt yesterday. Now go to practice." Blaine pointed down the hall where the Warblers were already gathering.

"But I just want…" What did I want? I wanted to see Kurt. It was that simple.

"Go."

"Sheesh, bossy much."

"You're the one who isn't doing what they're supposed to do."

"Fine." I stomped down the hallway, all the while trying to think of some way of catching sight of Kurt. Nothing came to mind. Blaine would see me if I went in to the library. Who cared? Kurt was who I wanted to see. His strong lithe body might be on display again especially the huge cock he was sporting. I wonder how big it was when Kurt was fully erect. My prick jumped at the thought.

I made a last-minute decision and decided to skip the first part of practice. I rushed down the hall not looking where I was going when I ran into someone. I was about to tip back when they caught my arm. I collided with a solid chest. Strong arms wrapped around me and for someone reason I felt safe with them encircled around me. I inhaled the a slightly sweet scent and something that was very arousing. My cock started to seriously take an interest in whoever was holding me.

"Are you okay?" Pretty boy, I meant Kurt. It was Kurt who was holding me. I took one last whiff of him before pulling back to look in to the brilliant blue eyes that just did me in. I wanted to sink to my knees and show him how appreciative I was for saving me. Something told me Kurt might not go for that or the school for that matter. I wanted to feel the weight of his prick on my tongue. I moaned out loud, earning me a raised brow from Kurt who was still holding me close to him. He didn't seem to notice he was doing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice sounded ragged and husky. I cleared my throat, waking Kurt from his trance. Instantly he let go of me like I was on fire. Red tinted his cheeks as he stared at me, taking a few cautious steps back. That was probably for the best considering my need to jump him.

My heart started pounding. I put a hand over it, not really believing it was happening. I never got nervous around anyone especially if they were the one I was after.

"Thanks for catching me," I murmured unable to stop staring at Kurt. He was dressed to impress. I silently thanked every god I knew, his jeans were tighter than they were yesterday. He must've painted them on or something.

Kurt gazed at me like he didn't know what to make of me. There was also a spark of interest or it could've been wishful thinking on my part. Blaine was right Kurt was different. I wasn't going to get him in my bed with a few whispered lines. That wasn't even what I wanted.

"Sebastian, right?" Kurt smiled a little, a real smile. Not his best bitch one.

Something warm settled in me. I pushed the feeling aside quickly, not understanding its implications. "It's good to see you again." That was an understatement. It was amazing to see Kurt again. He was just as beautiful I remembered. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me when I saw him the day before. "I hear you're coming to my party this weekend."

"Yeah, Blaine invited me."

I bit the inside of my cheek, arms stiff at my sides. It was so hard to stay a few feet away from Kurt. Every cell in my body screamed to be close to him. I immediately knew that wouldn't be welcomed at the moment. Hopefully soon.

That didn't stop me from dragging my eyes up and down his body, imagining what it might look like without all the clothes impeding me. "Blaine warned me about you."

Kurt knew how to grab my attention in more than one. "He did? What did he warn you about?"

Kurt gave me a big warm smile that did funny things to my insides. "He said you try to have sex with anything on two legs?"

I laughed, that sounded like Blaine. No need to hide the truth. I wasn't ashamed of the way I conducted my life. "Not anything. If they have a puss…"

Kurt sounded laughing, it was a musical sound that I wanted to hear more of. "Okay I get it."

Impulsiveness always hijacked my brain when I saw something or someone I wanted. I grabbed a pen out of my backpack, walked over to Kurt, took hold of one of his hands, noting how wonderful it felt to be near him. "Here's my number. Call or text me anytime."

Kurt looked down at his hand then at me. Something glinted in his blue gaze. Before I could try to decipher what it might be, Blaine appeared at the Library door.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried." Blaine noted me then smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. I didn't like it.

"I was just leaving. Bye Kurt talk to you soon."

"Goodbye Sebastian." Just before I was out of ear shot I heard. "You just might." I didn't stop smiling for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!

You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I sat at my desk in my room trying to concentrate on singing my song, but Kurt's parting words kept on replaying in my mind. I wonder what he meant by them. Shaking my head I forced myself to look at the music in front of me. The song and I didn't mesh together. When Blaine told me what song I was singing I couldn't believe it and still can't. He might be the only one able to pull it off.

The sound of my phone ringing pulled me away from the lyrics. I was so thankful to whoever was on the other line I vowed to buy them dinner no matter who it was even a telemarketer. I grabbed my phone off my desk and swiped the screen, not bothering to see who it was. They were a live saver in my eyes. The way I sang my song wasn't going to get me one of the solos for sectional's. I desperately needed a break.

"Hello," I said, tossing the music on my desk and leaning back in my chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, how are you doing?" A lyrical voice said over the line. I immediately sat up along with another part of my anatomy that was happy to hear Kurt's voice.

My mouth went dry and my blood rushed in my ears. _Ugh, what was happening?_ I swear with each encounter with Kurt I lost a little more of my cool, calm demeanor. I shrugged, it couldn't be helped when I had the most gorgeous guy ever on the other side of the phone.

I cleared my throat, licked my lips as I tried to form the right words to open with. "Kurt?" I blurted out. I smacked a hand to my face. Smooth. Real smooth. I stood and adjusted the erection pressing against my zipper. Even if I was being a goof my arousal hadn't subsided in fact it swelled a little more with Kurt's lilting laugh.

"Yes. You told me to call anytime and I did. Is now a bad time to talk?" A little nervousness crept in to Kurt's voice.

It made me relax a little to know that I wasn't the only one having a bit of a tough time. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, tracing random patterns on my comforter as I smiled. "Not at all. You actually saved me from ripping up the music that Blaine gave me for my try out. I promised myself that whoever was on the other line I'd buy them dinner. The lucky winner is you."

Kurt huffed a laugh. "Really? I was under the impression that you didn't do dinner dates just went for desert."

"That is the best part of the meal especially if you were on the menu." Oops, I let that one slip. Thankfully Kurt seemed amused by my comment.

"I assumed that you wanted Blaine for that particular meal." Kurt fired back. I heard the rustling of what sounded like papers. But my mind locked on to what Kurt said. Was he calling to see if I wanted Blaine? To know if Blaine wasn't claimed by me? My stomach knotted itself into small annoying bows that I wanted gone. It was terrifying to feel these things again. Jealousy wanted to make an appearance too. I didn't get jealous often, but when I did I hated it. Such an awful feeling.

I laid back my bed, closed my eyes, the only sound was our breathing. I took a moment to settle all my conflicting feelings and settled on the happy warm glow that I got when Kurt called. No matter what, he did call me and I couldn't begin to express how happy that made me feel and horny. Always a good combo.

"He was my ideal dessert. I think I found someone I want even more. Do you want Blaine? Yesterday you didn't seem to keen on me being with him."

Kurt coughed in to the phone. "You want me?"

"Hell yeah. Have you seen and heard you? So hot." I trailed my hand down my jeans and cupped my shaft, moaning at the much-needed press. A sharp intake of breath alerted me to the fact that I was still talking to Kurt.

Kurt's breathing increased as he answered my question, his voice a little deeper than it was before. "Blaine is who I wanted." I held on to the hope that wanted was past tense. "And seeing you with him yesterday, molesting him made me a little angry, but I'm not sure…"

"Not sure about what?"

"Not sure if it was because I wanted to be with Blaine or you."

"Me?" That piece of information took me for a spin.

"Yes, you. I don't really care about your reputation. I'd like to get to know you better." Kurt cut off right there just when it was starting to get good. My mind spun from the fact that Kurt might actually want me. Not that I blame him, but still from the picture Blain painted it was like Kurt was head over heels in love with him, maybe not so much anymore.

"So, what song are you singing that is throwing you off?" Kurt changed the subject to something a little more comfortable. That was okay, I'd get more information from him soon. I smirked thinking of a few ways to extract what I wanted from him.

I grimaced as I remembered my forgotten song on my desk. I sat up and went over to pick it up. "_Dark Horse _by Katy Perry."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. At least I wasn't the only thrown by the song.

"Yeah."

"You know Blaine and his Katy Perry. I lost count with how many songs he's sang by her. How about you sing a little for me."

I raised an eyebrow. Kurt wanted to hear me sing? Not that I minded. "Okay, here goes." I started singing , closing my eyes trying to give my best performance of it. By the time I opened my eyes I had finished the song without any trouble. Maybe Kurt was my good luck charm.

Clapping came from the other phone. "That was so good, the only thing I'd suggest is to emote a little more. You're tone and pitch are perfect. It was the emotion that was lacking. Work on that and I think you'll get the solo."

My cheeks warmed under Kurt's praise. I found I wanted to hear more of what he had to say. I nodded my head despite the fact that Kurt couldn't see me. "That's what I thought. I'll work on it some more. Thank you for your feedback."

"You're welcome. How about I come over tomorrow and I can help you some more? Maybe you can help me with my Glee assignment for the week. We have to choose a song from the 1950's or 60's. I'm at a loss."

I perked up at Kurt suggestion. My prick pounded against the confines of its denim prison. As soon as I got off the phone I was going to jerk off.

"I could totally help you with that. I love the solid gold oldies. Ricky Nelson might be a good choice for you or the Everly Brother, or Bobby Vinton." I slowed down, trying to contain my excitement at seeing Kurt.

Kurt's soft chuckle had my hand putting pressure on my erection. A few strokes to my shaft and I'd be gone. "I'm glad someone had some ideas. I was so lost. Text me the directions tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay that sounds good." I went to sit on my bed again, enjoying just talking to someone without any expectations. It was nice. Although I wouldn't have minded something dirty.

"Hey, Sebastian," Kurt whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you touching yourself earlier? Is that why you groaned?" That question came out of nowhere.

No reason to lie. "Yes, I was. Is that a problem?" I crossed my fingers that it wasn't. Normally I didn't care if someone was uncomfortable with my blunt tongue, but I didn't want to do that to Kurt.

"No, it's really hot to think about. On that note I better go. See you tomorrow." Kurt rushed and hung up.

I was blown away by Kurt's admission. I might just stand a chance against Blaine and his angel like voice. I'd have to see how far I could push Kurt tomorrow. Hopefully it ended in a happy ending for both of us.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!

Holy moly! Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are so awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I paced the length of my room for the tenth time, waiting for Kurt. He wasn't late. In fact I wasn't expecting him for another thirty minutes, but the anticipation was killing me. And Blaine didn't seem particularly happy that Kurt was coming over tonight. I told him I'd try my best to keep my hands to myself. Not so sure he believed me. Hell I didn't believe me. Me alone with Kurt was a recipe for me to get handsy. I knew I had to hold back a little not just for Kurt, but for me too. I wasn't going to drive Kurt away with my pervy ways. I wanted him to enjoy them not run away. Once again Blaine reminded I had to treat Kurt right. As if I didn't already know. It scared the living crap out of me but for some reason Kurt was different and I needed to know why. No rushing or pushing him. From what I could tell Kurt felt it too or at least a little bit.

Thankfully time seemed to speed up bringing Kurt to me finally. I texted my address along with directions earlier in the day and to my surprise he said he'd be at my house at six. Honestly I thought he might bail especially after he knew I was feeling myself up. Everything seemed different in the light of day.

The door bell rang and I rushed out of my room, nearly falling down the stairs in my haste to get to Kurt faster. I straightened up and dusted my clothes. My heart hammered against my chest while butterflies filled my stomach. My stomach quivered at the thought of seeing one Kurt's smile directed at me. The door bell rang again knocking me out of my thoughts. I ran down the stairs forgetting about almost falling down them.

I opened the door in a rush, trying to catch my breath when it hitched seeing Kurt's long legs encased in tight fitting denim. My mouth went dry when I let my gaze slide over his long lean body. My pants tightened when I met his vibrant blue eyes, cheeks flush from my close inspection. I couldn't help it. He really was a beyond beautiful.

"Hey," Kurt said, voice harsher than I ever heard before.

It reminded me of sex and flashes of us tangled together flitted through my mind. I tried to shake off the images, not succeeding. My arousal grew more, the zipper of my jeans biting in to my flesh. I closed my eyes taking a deep calming breath, but instead only breathed in Kurt's intoxicating aroma. I was so screwed. The thought of not touching Kurt seemed impossible. I didn't know how I could ever succeed.

"Hey." We both had so much to say. It was hard to think that the other day Kurt barely acknowledged my existence and now he was standing in my door way. This was about helping each other. Nothing more. I had to keep that thought lodged in the forefront of my mind. Good luck to me!

I was never the best at keeping sex off my mind especially when it came in the form of one Kurt Hummel. This was going to be an awkward night if neither us ever said anything.

I finally shook off my weirdness, letting the idea that Kurt was here willingly sink in. And without Blaine. Frankly I'm surprised that he didn't invite himself along or somehow convince Kurt not to come.

"Come in." I moved out of the way, Kurt brushing against me. Arousal lanced through me. Yep, I was screwed, hopefully in a good way. Kurt could have me any way he wanted. I was game for it all. "Did you have trouble finding my house?"

"Not at all." Silence hung between us as I guided Kurt to the living. Being in my room would bring too much temptation and the lube was hidden in various parts of it. Never knew when the mood might strike.

I went over to the stereo I placed on the coffee table, next to a pile of CD's that I thought Kurt might like to try. Originally I wanted to use my I-pod, but that provided too much temptation. Us sharing the ear phones. Nope, not a good idea. My hands might start to wonder out of habit.

Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, hands folded in his lap, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Crap, my prick pulsed at the sight. It was going to be a long night if I couldn't keep my body under control. It couldn't be that hard.

I cleared my throat realizing how silly we both were being. A little sexual tension never hurt anyone. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Kurt smiled shyly, ducking his head. "No, thank you." Kurt's hands tightened in to fists. "Sebastian part of the reason I'm here is to make sure of something. Are you interested in Blaine?"

My stomach dropped a little like when you miss a step. My vision swam. I calmed down before freaking out. Just because he asked about Blaine didn't mean he wanted Blaine or something.

"I used to be, but not for anything other than some fun." I paused, realizing how that might sound even if it was true. "Most of it was teasing. He gives the best reactions. I love the way he blushes." Wow, going off topic much. "I did want him in my bed." There it was out in the open. My arousal lost all interest with the way the conversation was going. It no longer stood at attention. "Why do you ask? Last night I told you, you were the one I wanted."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure before anything went further."

"Further?" I asked, sitting next to Kurt on the couch.

"Yeah, last night I did some thinking and thought it'd be best too…" Kurt looked right at me, leaning closer to me like a magnet I followed the pull. Warm breath ghosted over my lips making me shudder, before our lips touched Kurt pulled away, standing up quickly. "May I use you bathroom?"

I blinked, not sure what just happened. "Yeah, sure. Down the hall second door on the right."

Kurt took off like his ass was on fire, leaving me hot and horny. Damn. I didn't even touch him. So close. I replayed the last few minutes in my head, trying to find the moment that made Kurt run away. Nothing came to mind unless he was having second thoughts about me. Now that I thought about it I really didn't know what Kurt thought of me. He told me he wanted to get to know me better. I'm pretty sure he found me attractive. Then what was the problem. I've never really been rejected. There was that one time, but no one wants to think about that. I shook of the memories. No. I would not think about that. Kurt was different. He had to be.

Kurt came back from the bathroom, faced flushed, eyes a little glazed. "Kurt, are you okay?" I asked, taking in his rumpled clothing and panting. Color flooded his cheeks as he stared at me. Oh, my God. Kurt just jacked off in my bathroom before I knew it I had Kurt gathered in my arms kissing the life out of him. I don't think I've ever been more turned on. Kurt moaned when I glided my tongue over his bottom lip, tongues touching for the first time. I was almost brought to my knees when Kurt cupped my jaw. The act was so tender and sweet and I wasn't used to that kind of attention. It was so nice and so scary. No matter how frightening this new feeling of warmth blooming in my chest was I'd never let it go. Kurt was going to be mine in every sense of the word.

I got so caught up in the kiss I didn't notice I was grinding my erection into Kurt's thigh. Kurt pulled away with a gasp. His lips glistened, swelling from our fierce kiss.

"Did you do what I think you just did?" I leaned my forehead against Kurt's, trying to catch my breath and will my body to calm down.

"I needed to relieve some tension. I kept thinking about you touching yourself when we were talking on the phone last night. Every time I thought about it today. I got aroused." Kurt stammered, trying to find his voice again. So adorable. Okay, I'm definitely gone on this boy. Never in my life have I thought of any one as adorable.

"I understand. Lord knows how many times I've had to masturbate since I met you." There went my mouth again. Sometime my thoughts never connected with my brain. No filter.

Kurt's whole face turned red and his pupils got bigger the he longer he stared at me. I kissed his temple, not sure where the gesture came from. "How about we get to work before I tear off your clothes?" I smiled to let Kurt know I was joking.

He chuckled, pushing lightly against my chest. "Not if I tear yours off first." I groaned. Kurt was going to be the death of me. What a way to go.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy it!

AHHH! I love you all so much. You guys are so amazing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Kurt and I were making great progress with our practice. He was currently singing _Candy Girl _by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. Hearing his voice over the phone blew my mind, but in person was a whole other thing. Kurt was made to perform and his range was unbelievable. Part of me didn't want to follow him with his my song selection. No offense to Katy Perry. I knew I should've gone first. I needed to work on my song a lot more thanI wanted to admit. It didn't resonate with me. It was hard to find that connection with _Dark Horse_ that Kurt seemed to find with all the songs he tried. _Candy Girl _was the best selection so far for Kurt.

I could admit when someone was better, usually only to myself. No one else needed to know, but Kurt definitely did. The more I knew the more charmed and entranced I was by him. I was royally screwed when it came to singing in front of me Pretty boy.

I slouched on the couch as Kurt belted out the last part of the song. His blue eyes shining as they found mine. My stomach somersaulted as a flush crept over my cheeks, body burning with need and arousal. It was hard to stay glued to the couch with Kurt panting, face glowing with warmth and happiness. I clapped in awe Kurt's talent and beauty. Performing transformed him into and even more beautiful creature.

My thoughts were so embarrassing but it was true. Kurt sat next to me on the couch, keeping some space between us. Probably because of what happened earlier. A slight pang of pain hit my heart, but I understood. If it was anyone else I'd close the gap between us, instead I decided to respect Kurt's space. Man, I must really like Kurt. For some reason it was hard to fathom that I wanted to go back down the relationship road. The last time ended in complete and utter disaster and I really liked him too. But Kurt felt different. He was somehow pure despite all my dirty thoughts I wanted him to keep that alive about himself. It was so refreshing. Blaine had a similar air to him too. He could be so naïve and innocent, it made me want to do everything I could to make him blush. I never wanted to protect that about someone though. Baffling couldn't begin to describe what I was feeling. I decided it was best to focus on Kurt, pushing all my thoughts to the back of mind.

I faced Kurt a grin tugging on the corners of my lips. "That was wonderful!" I beamed, unable to keep my emotions in check. Kurt seemed to bring out different aspects of myself that not many people got to see.

"You really think so?" Kurt's eyes locked on mine, hope shining bright in them.

"You bet. If I could sing like you I'd definitely get the solo no matter what song I was singing."

Kurt clenched his hands in his lap, staring down at them, worrying his bottom lips. Then he launched himself at him, plastering his body to mine. My mind whirled at the sudden contact, body melting against Kurt's without any prompting. My cock was definitely up with the close proximity to Kurt. "You're the first person to ever say that to me. I always get I need to tone it down or someone else is just that much better." Kurt pulled back, eyes shining with some unknown that boggled my mind.

"Who would ever tell you, you need to perform any other way?" I asked peeved on his behalf. "They might need new ears if and eyes. What I saw was amazing and it's not just because I want to get in your pants." I added the last part with a wink, earning a brightening of Kurt's cheeks.

"When I tried out for a solo when I was with the Warblers, Blaine told me I was trying too hard. Sometimes I don't know what people want. Some say you didn't try hard enough and then someone else says you tried too hard. How in the world do I know what's too much or too little? I go with how I feel. You made my day. And I think I just found my song for my Glee assignment this week. Thank you." Kurt kissed me softly on my left cheek before pulling away from me. My skin burned and tingled where his lips touched my cheek. My face felt like it was on fire. I wanted to touch my cheek where Kurt had kissed, but I was so frozen to the spot.

Tonight was a night full of wonders. Kurt had me stopped from a peck on the cheek, it blew my mind. After a few moments the shock wore off, leaving me with a warm happy feeling bubbling up inside. It was weird, not in a bad way. I wanted to explore it more. What could it be? Nobody has ever gave me such a feeling. Not even _that _person.

I glanced at Kurt the feeling expanding and growing, making my heart skip a beat. Man, I was all out of sorts. Then it suddenly dawned on me it was my turn to sing. I gently took Kurt's hand, gazing at him still trying to figure out something.

"I think you need to do what you feel and screw anyone else that tells you different. You're just expressing how you feel through music, no matter what it may. Hell, I never give a damn with how I perform because I know I'm giving it my best shot every time."

"I believe that. Hey Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Blaine told me to be careful with your heart."

I was once again stopped by my shock. All of this time Blaine kept pestering me about being good to Kurt and not treating him like my other conquests. Not that Kurt was a conquest anymore. I wanted him so bad it hurt, but I also wanted more with him than just a one night. I could only think of one reason why Blaine was telling Kurt to be careful. I was touched and a little mad. Blaine needed to keep his nose out my business. I understood why he told me to be respectful to Kurt. Why on earth would he tell Kurt the same thing?

"He did?" The thought was a little baffling. Blaine was one of my best friends if not my best despite all my efforts into get his pants.

Kurt cleared his throat, eyes darting around the room before finding mine again. His clear blue struck a chord with my heart and cock. Who wanted to talk when we could have mind blowing sex? My dick was very interested in the idea.

"Yes, he did. He told me that you've been through some stuff not too long ago and to be careful with your heart." Kurt fidgeted with his pants, looking very uncomfortable, but continuing while my mind tried to comprehend that Blaine was trying to protect me too. "He didn't tell me the whole story or actually any information, but I thought it was sweet that Blaine wanted to warn me a little."

"Sweet enough to want to jump him?" I asked out of nowhere. Blaine was still scoring points with Kurt even though he was here with me. Jealousy once again rears its ugly head. I did appreciate Blaine trying to stick to my side too, but him telling Kurt about my previous relationship didn't sit well with me. That was private and something I wanted to stay private.

Kurt smirked, earning an eyebrow raise from me. "Do I detect jealousy in your tone Mr. Smythe?"

"You bet your pretty little ass you do. It's cool that Blaine's trying to look out for me. I've been known to take care of myself."

"I feel the same way. I've always felt like a baby penguin. Blaine's always trying to make sure I'm okay. I can take care of myself too."

I moved closer to Kurt my own performance forgotten. "You most definitely don't look like a baby penguin to me. You're so incredible. It's been so hard to keep away from you. We can thank Blaine later for having our backs and maybe kick his ass for being too nosey." My lips were inches from Kurt's, breathing in his wonderful scent that went straight to my arousal and made my head dizzy.

Kurt's pupils got bigger the closer I got to him, lust starting to take over. He ran his tongue over his lips, eyes never fixated on my lips. "Both of those options sound good. Now how about you shut up and kiss me."

I did as I was commanded. I captured Kurt's lips in a wild kiss that curled my toes and made my cock jumped with anticipation as our tongue tangled together. It was wet, harsh and oh so good. I thought I could come just from the kiss alone. Kurt and I concentrated on each other for the rest of the night, music forgotten.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Haylo awesome people! Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!

All the readers and reviewers are the best! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The next day at school I was flying high on the memories of what happened between Kurt and I. They sustained me throughout the day, blocking out the fact that I had to audition for the solo in a few minutes. My stomach knotted, but I kept my cool exterior, trying not to show how much my nerves were getting to me. Normally I seemed flawless when I performed. On the inside I was one big bundle of nervous energy that fueled the passion I had for singing. Remembering Kurt's performance didn't hurt either. He was so amazing with a voice liked I'd never heard before. He should be the one getting solos in his Glee Club, but from what he told me most of them went to some girl named Berry. I'm positive she doesn't have anything on Kurt. I've never actually heard her and I'm probably just being biased, the way Kurt sings is something that can touch somebody's soul.

I stood near the doorway where the Warbler's auditions were being held, listening to my fellow competitors sing and do a decent job. I shook out my limbs, trying to loosen up when a chuckle grabbed my attention.

I peered behind me to find Kurt smiling at me, a smile tugged at my own lips. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Kurt muffled another laugh behind his hand. "You look like a wet dog shaking off water." Kurt's blue eyes sparkled with mirth. I wanted to grabbed and kiss and say to the hell with the audition then find somewhere private where I could get to know Kurt's body better.

"I do not."

"Believe me yes you do. And you have nothing to worry about. From what I'm hearing in there you are by far the better singer."

The ball of nerves decided to make another appearance. My heart thumped harder against my chest whether it was my from my upcoming performance or being close enough to Kurt to smell him and take in his wonderful heat. My body melted closer to him, needing to feel him closer to me. I kept a few inches between us. I noticed Kurt's breathing increased the closer I got to him. I was about to ask him if he came by to see me audition when my name was called.

"Break a leg," Kurt whispered as he made his way in to the room.

I desperately missed his presence by my side. I laughed at myself since when did I want to have people around me all the time when sex wasn't involved? It was better to go with the flow. Kurt was who I wanted to be with and not just for sex although I was positive it would be mind blowing. Speaking of blowing, Kurt down on his knees giving me a blow job after I kicked this auditions ass would be the best gift ever. I steered my mind along different lines of thinking, not wanting to have everyone see my hard-on, only Kurt.

I breathed deeply, still able to smell Kurt's lingering scent. For some reason it calmed me to know that he was going watch me. I walked in to the room with all eyes on me. I stood before the other Warbler's and started to sing. My focus completely on Kurt, whose eyes never left mine until half way through the song when Blaine whispered something in his ear then followed Blaine out of the room. I'm not sure if I stumbled through the next few lines, but I knew my performance lost some of the magic it had when all my concentration was on Kurt. I wanted to kick myself when I was done. I might've blown the whole thing because I was too locked onto Kurt. It rattled me that I was so affected by the lack of Kurt's presence when I was singing. Why should it matter that he was there or not? It never mattered who was watching me before. Why now?

The clapping that preceded the end of my performance landed on deaf ears as I went after Kurt, wanting to know if he was still there. He was in the hall talking to Blaine. Jealousy clawed at my insides as I watched Blaine laugh, touching Kurt's arm. Red clouded my vision as I slowly stalked toward them wondering when I'd be noticed. Kurt's attention immediately went to me. He smiled so warmly some of my anger left me, leaking out of me like air out of a balloon.

He rushed me enveloping me in a hug that went straight to my heart and groin. Kurt's body fully pressing against mine was a magic moment. Blaine's eyebrows shot up other than that he had no reaction. I wondered if he was jealous like I was or if it didn't affect him at all.

"You were so wonderful. Although I could hear you hit some bumps in the later part of the song. What happened?" Kurt looked at me with those big blue eyes and I was lost.

I had the strongest urge to tell that it was due to him not being there. I refrained. Not in front of Blaine.

"My mind wandered for a few moments."

"Kurt we have to get going," Blaine called behind Kurt. I glared at him, willing him to vaporize. Blaine glanced at me then shrugged. "I'll meet you at your car."

Kurt reluctantly pulled away from our hug. I cocked my head to the side, loving the way Kurt's pants fit him so tight I could see a slight bulge from our brief contact. "Where are you going?"

Kurt shuffled his feet, staring at a spot over my shoulder. "We're going to the Lima Bean then Blaine's house to hang out."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Kurt's blue eyes turned steely, challenging me.

"As matter of fact I don't. I'm going to Scandals tonight. It's been so long since I've had a good blow job and I think I deserve it." I wanted to kick myself. I just had to be an asshole. It's not like Kurt and I were dating. Him and Blaine were friends too. This was one of the reasons I hated liking someone. It jumbled all my emotion's until I couldn't tell which way was up or down.

My comment about going to Scandals made Kurt's back stiffened. I had no intentions of going, pride prevented me from saying so.

"I hope your dick falls off from some disease you catch at Scandals." Kurt turned red, turning his back on me and walking away.

"I might just get my ass kicked by Blaine too," I said to no one in particular. Blaine warned me not to hurt and I went and did it anyway.

All for the stupid emotion that was jealousy. I wanted to call Kurt to apologize, but decided to give him some time to cool down. I needed to too. I went back to the Warbler practice to listen to the other auditions, not hearing a word that was sung. All my thoughts centered on Kurt and how I'd make it up to him.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone here's Chapter 7 I hope you like it!

I love you all the amazing readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

_"texts"_

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at my phone willing it to ring, knowing it wouldn't. It was my fault Kurt got hurt with my cruel words. As soon as something starts to get serious I know exactly how to muck it up. Ever since Paris. Man, I want to blame it all on John for making me veer in another direction every time something smelled like a relationship that wasn't an option.

When I was in Paris I slept around here and there whenever I found someone I wanted to bed, but the moment I saw John at school, it was downhill from there. John was one of the other American students attending the same school. His warm brown eyes had me melted into a puddle, doing everything I could to get him to go out with me and not just for sex. John made me want a relationship, another person to share everything with.

I palmed my face thinking about the last time I talked to John. I was so excited to see him after weeks apart due to studying and him being busy or so he said, I went to his room to find him on all fours, begging the guy behind to do it harder. John looked up at me standing in the door way as he came all over his comforter. I stared in to the eyes of the man I thought I loved, finding my heart shattering as John huffed out a breath and told the guy to wait a moment while he talked to me. He found a pair of shorts on the floor, pulled them on and beckoned me outside.

My hands trembled as John and I stood outside his door, him with his arms crossed over his chest, something I once admired about him, but the sight at the time made my stomach roll with the lunch I ate earlier. When I weakly voiced my hurt, John proceeded to plow over me telling that we were never exclusive and that he'd been seeing other people. I was used plain and simple. I quickly recovered all my hurt feelings, wrapping them around myself, vowing never to let another person occupy a space in my heart. It apparently didn't matter that we for all intents and purposes dated and had sex. I promised myself I'd always keep it casual. Tap it and then hit the road.

Kurt popped out of nowhere when I was just trying to lure Blaine to my bed. Blaine knew my story, but for some reason I had the urge to share my experience with Kurt, letting him know that he was the first person I wanted to be with in who knows how long even more than I wanted to be with John. Kurt exuded a light that commanded me to pay attention to it. And I wanted to.

I had to go and tell him that I was going to Scandals. The idea held no appeal at all, not like it once did. Kurt was it for me. Why that had to be so terrifying I had no idea. Kurt was so special, it baffled me that he wanted to be with me in any capacity.

Don't me wrong I know I'm attractive and have a body that I worked hard to get, but a guy like Kurt liking me for me was a little bewildering considering the guy he liked before me was Blaine. Total opposites on the spectrum. Then again Kurt wasn't necessarily what I went for either which I was glad about. The memory of John could kiss my ass. I'd have to be stronger to resist running from someone as wonderful as Kurt. And I still had to have his amazing ass. My mind wondered to activities Kurt and I could've been doing if I hadn't ran him off.

I decided to wait until tomorrow to call him. Give him more time to fume. Not sure it was the right call considering he might still be with Blaine at the moment and it made me mad to think about it. Kurt wouldn't just jump into bed with someone not even me. I admired him for sticking to what he believed in even if I had blue balls for a year. I paused, holy crap I'd wait forever for Kurt if I had to. If anyone saw me now they wouldn't recognize me. But why should I care. I wanted Kurt to be with me, to be mine. I wanted all those things I thought I buried under all the hurt and humiliation that came with my last failed relationship, not sure if it could be called a relationship though.

Kurt had me all twisted and turned over, not able to navigate anything that came to dealing with our potential relationship. At least I knew he'd keep me on my toes. That was if he allowed me to make it up to him somehow. Most of the time my mouth takes over before my brain can kick and stop me from saying something hurtful or stupid then again most of the time I didn't care that my filter didn't work as long as my point got across.

I tossed all my thoughts aside, peeling off my clothes and changing into my pajamas which just consisted of my boxers. I set my phone aside, turning out the light, getting under my covers and closing my eyes only to be woken by a text. I grumbled cursing whoever sent the text. I turned on the light, blinking as the brightness hit my eyes.

I grabbed my phone from my nightstand, groaning when I saw it was from Blaine.

_Blaine: What is your problem?_

_Me: Me? You're the one texting me at ten at night!_

_Blaine: As if you haven't had a booty call at one or some random time. I'm going to kick you in the balls then let's see if ever hurt one of my friends again._

_Me: That bad?_

_Blaine: Yes, you asshole. Kurt was so upset that he didn't even hang out with me. I know you didn't go to Scandals. Not even you would do something that hurtful._

I winced at the implication that I was almost that mean. Damn, I liked to have fun and get off not make people feel bad, most of the time.

_Me: What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not sure if Kurt will be receptive to any attention from me._

_Blaine: I don't care what you do. Fix it! Look I know you're scared especially after what happened. Kurt isn't John. If you're together that's it for him. There will be no other person. Now get your head out of your ass and call him. Right. Now._

Blaine's words jumped out at me. Now? Was he insane?

_Blaine: I mean Sebastian. Do it. Right this instant. Kurt will appreciate it a hell of a lot more the sooner you call him. Don't let this wound fester for too long. _

I did as I was told, probably for the first time in forever. Despite the time I called Kurt hoping he'd answer. I prayed that Kurt would answer after the fifth ring I was about to hang up when Kurt answered, voice sleepy and groggy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." I gripped my phone tighter when a wave of silence engulfed then a soft sigh from the other side of the phone gave me a sliver of hope.

"What do you want?"

Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but I'd take it. Kurt didn't hang up and that was a win in my book.

"You." I didn't mean to say that, but decided to go with it since it was true. "Kurt, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a jealous idiot when I saw you and Blaine together. I don't know what came over me."

"Really?" Kurt said, I could picture him raising an eyebrow. I wouldn't believe me either.

"Okay I might've let my past experiences cloud my whole view on everything." I took a deep breath, time to dive in and hoped Kurt was there to catch me. "Listen there was this guy named John…" I told Kurt the whole story without interruption. By the time I was finished Kurt sucked in a noisy breath.

"He did what? Sebastian, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I rubbed my forehead, tired from the emotional avalanche that I was entrenched in. "The only other person who knows is Blaine. And there was never anyone after John that I wanted to be with."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Kurt you have no idea what you do to me. Just the sight of you makes me so hard my dick could hammer a nail."

Kurt's soft laugh drifted through the phone. "Shut up."

"I'm serious just thinking about your long legs encased in those tight jeans you wear..."

"Sebastian, stop it."

I perked up at the desperate sound of Kurt's voice. "Why? Are you getting hard?"

"No."

That meant yes. Time to have a little fun with my hopefully future boyfriend.

"You're still not forgiven." Kurt's voice held an edge to it that I knew not to mess with. I thought we might have moved past my earlier transgressions.

I made a quick decision to move forward with my plan if it back fired hopefully Kurt would eventually forgive me.

"Let's see if talking dirty to you will have you changing your mind," I said, voice dipping lower already feeling my own arousal coil low in my stomach. Kurt's breath hitched as I thought about everything I wanted to do to him.

"Sebastian…"

"Kurt let's just see where it goes and if you're uncomfortable you can tell me to stop and I will."

I heard rustling from the other side of the phone. "Okay."

I took deep breath, not wanting to screw this up. I let my lust take over and my filter fall. Kurt was in for a good time.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7 is done

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are so wonderful!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

My mind was running on dirty thoughts before any of them could come out a soft sigh stopped me. "Kurt?"

Sweat slicked my palms, the phone becoming slippery in my grasp.

"Sebastian, I just can't do this. I know you apologized and explained, but I just can't forgive you yet and as I much as I'd like to begin what we were about to do. There's no way I can do that. How do I know you're not going to pull the same behavior when you see me with my other male friends or something? Are you going to pull another stunt like this afternoon if you see me with my stepbrother who I used to have a massive crush on?"

That last part threw me for a loop. "Wait, what?"

Kurt coughed. "That might've sounded a little weird. I used to like Finn, my stepbrother, a lot way back when and I thought it would be a good idea to set up my dad and Finn's mom, and it worked out so well that they got married."

I wanted to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation, but kept it to myself. "That's interesting."

"The point is are you going to throw a fit if I hang out with Finn? I need some time to think about this. What happened this afternoon didn't sit right with me."

If I could I'd kick myself in the balls I would. I screwed up more than I thought. A pain radiated through my heart at the fact that Kurt seemed to think he couldn't trust me. There was no one to blame but my big ass mouth.

I swapped my phone from one hand to the other, wiping my hands on my pajamas. "I can't begin to express how sorry I am. I'm normally better at keeping my emotions under control. And I know I have no right to freak out over who you hang out with no matter what. It's just…" I couldn't cough up the words that were lodged in my throat. No one has ever thrown me for a loop like Kurt. I didn't know how to act and on top of that I was acting like a jealous prick.

"And it always seems like you try to bring sex into the picture. As much as I like the idea I'm just not quite ready to go that far. Blaine never brings up sex like you do."

That last part really punched me in the heart. Red tinted the edges of my vision. My filter was about to come off again, but there wasn't much else I could say to Kurt to make him forgive me. I laid my heart on the line, showing my vulnerable side and there wasn't much else I could bare to him without exposing all of me. I could feel my armor trying to shift back in place to protect me. Did Kurt think all I was after was sex? That couldn't be further from the truth. No matter how much I might've tried to deny it, everything with Kurt was much more vibrant and intense than anything I've ever been a part of.

I sat straight on my bed, gripping the phone tightly in my hand. "If you think for one minute that all I'm after is sex then you couldn't be more wrong. I might not be like Blaine with his bow ties and singing Katy Perry. But if you want someone safe who will not acknowledge you with any sort of attraction then go ahead and go back to Blaine. Yes, I like sex. Everyone in the world knows that, but sex is also another way of expressing feelings for people. In the past I might've just been in for pure physical pleasure, but I know without a doubt with you it would be something different all together. And I have no intention of pressuring you in to anything you're not ready for. I have a right hand and I know how to use it. That's obviously not something you're looking for. Once again I apologize for earlier. I think that's all that needs to be said. Maybe I'll see you on Saturday."

I heard Kurt try to call my name when I hung on him. I was hot and cold at the same time. My face burned and cold sweat dripped down my back. I didn't expect that to all come out of me. I protected myself and pushed Kurt away at the same time. Go me. It might not have been the brightest idea I ever had, but I couldn't sit back and let Kurt think all I wanted from him was sex. No matter how much the idea turned me on. Blaine was the safe choice. Between the two of us no wonder Kurt might want to be with him instead.

I jumped when my phone started ringing, but I ignored it choosing to put it on silent as it went off again. I laid down, hands behind my head. I turned out the light in my room, seeing my phone light up a few more times before stopping all together. It didn't ease my mind knowing Kurt was trying to get in touch with me. Who knew what he wanted to say, but I wasn't ready to hear it and frankly I didn't want to.

I was simply tired. The kind of exhaustion that you feel deep down in your bones that no physical activity can give you. It all stems from something emotional. I rubbed my eyes, turned on my side and let sleep take me away just for a little while.

My alarm went off way too soon for my liking. I opened my eyes, vision blurry with a massive headache at the base of my skull. Great way to start off the day. I groaned as I sat up in my bed, head pounding with my movement. My limbs felt heavy as I made my way down stairs to grab a light breakfast along with something to take for my headache. It hurt like a bitch.

After eating, taking something for my head, and showering, I almost felt like myself again. I was not looking forward to school today. I deleted all the messages Kurt left me without listening to them. Not a smart move. I was done for now. Kurt could go after Blaine all he wanted. My heart would be taken out of the way to avoid being hit anymore.

Surprisingly school went well without any incidents from Blaine. I thought for sure he'd kick my ass or at least attempt to. I was starting to relax as Warbler practice came around. Blaine shot me a look as I entered the practice room Kurt right beside him. That was my cue to leave. Who needed to practice when you were as good as me?

I turned around about ready to leave the room when someone touched my shoulder. I jerked away from the touch instantly knowing it was Kurt. Unfortunately his touch still affected me, leaving my skin tingly from the small touch. Kurt's face fell as turned to look at him. In an instant he put that bitchy attitude to work for him.

"We need to talk." Kurt put his hands on his hips, chin tilted up.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was about to do. "We already covered everything last night. Nothing more needs to be said. You made it clear who you would prefer to be with. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." I forced my body to turn away from Kurt, not caring that I was blowing off practice. It'd just be Blaine singing with the rest of us backing him up anyway.

Kurt came after, not taking no for an answer. "Sebastian Smythe you stop right there." I stopped, grimacing at my body's reaction to Kurt's commanding tone. I cursed my semi-hard cock. I kept my back to him, trying to will away my erection. "You will listen to me. Is that understood?" I nodded, stilling facing away from Kurt. "You are such a stubborn idiot. I can't believe how much I want you sometimes, but I do. And you know what you're not forgiven, but you will take this sheet music get your butt in the practice room and sing because you advanced for the solos."

The last bit shocked me. Slowly I turned around to Kurt, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his right foot, a glare aimed my way. "Yes, sir." I smirked as I saluted Kurt. A smile wormed its way through his frown.

"Here you go," Kurt said as he handed me the music. To my surprise and delight it was Ricky Nelson's _Teenage Idol. _

"How did you get Blaine to give me this?"

"I have my ways." Kurt leered at me then stuck out his tongue. "Don't worry about…"

I held my hand to halt his explanation. "You don't have to explain."

"Why's that?"

"Because you want me too much." I started walking back to the practice room Kurt hot on my heels.

"You think that makes you hot stuff?"

"You bet it does."

"You're such an ass." Kurt laughed as he pushed my shoulder. I laughed with him settling in our comfortable verbal sparring. Kurt may not have forgiven me and I might've pulled back a little, but I had a feeling we'd somehow find our way back to each other in no time.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

I have a brand new chapter. Here's Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers! I love you guys to pieces!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music on the radio as I drove through Lima to Kurt's house with a bag of chocolate chip muffins for us. Well only two. I got them at the Lima Bean. I thought it might be a nice peace offering since the last two weeks have been so awkward since Kurt and I were still trying to find even ground after our fight.

I never even had my party. Canceling it seemed like the best option. Instead some of the Warblers came over to hang out and watch movies. I was a little suspicious when Blaine didn't come then again it was not my business. As much as I hated it I was trying to respect Kurt's boundaries. Although I couldn't find the energy to go out and find some relief from the near constant hard-on every time I heard Kurt's voice or whenever I was near him. He had stopped by the during Warbler's practice a few times, most of the time he was talking to Blaine much to my irritation. My jealousy hit the roof quite a few times. It was hard to keep my distance but when Kurt and Blaine were near each other I thought it was best for me to be on the other side of the room or gone. It was the best I could do to keep my opinions to myself regarding Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt put his bitch face on a few times when we did talk in person. It did nothing to deter from how hot I thought he was. It only magnified it if that's possible.

It was hard to break down that wall again that Kurt and I put up after our whole fight. We were slowly getting there, but not fast enough for my cock and if I'm being honest with myself my heart. I sincerely missed Kurt more than I could ever express and knowing me I'd make an ass of myself if I tried to convey it into words. Most of the time I was better at expressing how I felt with my body. That wasn't Kurt's thing.

He wanted the whole romance thing. I'm not sure I'm capable of living out a romantic comedy just to get my heart thrown back in my face. And it looked like I might have stepped in to a love triangle with me being the odd man out. The more time Blaine and Kurt spent together the more nervous I became. Normally, I wouldn't care. I was the kind of guy who went for my pleasure first then went on with my life. Kurt wasn't a one off. He was the real deal. The worry that I wasn't capable of anything more gnawed at my stomach as I pulled in to Kurt's drive way.

Kurt called me last night to ask if I could come over to help him pick a song for his glee assignment for the week. No particular theme, but Kurt wanted my help with some more sixty's music. I was completely game. The chance to be around Kurt with no one else was an opportunity I wasn't going to waste.

I parked my car, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans as I grabbed the paper bag with our muffins and headed up the walkway. I inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of the roses lining the sidewalk, invaded my senses as I knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman with short brown hair opened the door. Then she smiled at me, calming my nerves a little. She must be Carole, Kurt's stepmom.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kurt. I'm Sebastian," I said, feeling sweat form on my forehead. I held out my hand to Carole who took it with an even wider smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Carole. Kurt's up in his room. Up the stairs second door on the left." She pointed to the stairs behind her.

Carole let me in and my heartbeat sky rocketed. I was meeting Kurt's parents in an indirect way and it was more nerve wracking than I ever thought possible. It only solidified more that Kurt was worth risking everything. If only I could make that final step. It was time. It was time to break the distance between us today. Kurt was like no other person in the world and I wanted to be with him in more than just a sexual way. Even if I got my heart flung back in my face at least I would know where Kurt stood. Anyway, I always go after who I want with everything I have. Time to stop being on the sidelines.

Slowly I walked up the stairs, trying to calm the beating of my heart. I put my hand on my chest feeling it going faster the closer I got to Kurt's room. Adrenaline was starting to kick in, flooding my veins with the fight or flight response. Why did the smell of relationships make that instinct want to start? I knew it was my way of trying to protect my heart, but it was time to try and put my trust in someone else to take care of my heart not just my body. That had to be one of the hardest things for me to do. I was going to do my best.

I climbed to the top of the stairs when I heard voices drifting from Kurt's room. Kurt was with someone. Then the voice I used to think belong to an angel hit my ears. Blaine.

Blaine freaking Anderson was in Kurt's room. Blood rushed through my ears blocking out what they were saying as the world around me swayed. I shook my head, clearing it to focus on what was being said.

"Kurt, I know you want to be with me. Why are you fighting this? Because of Sebastian? Look I can understand that you like him, but you have to admit the last few weeks we have never been closer and you have barely spent any time with him." Blaine finished with a huff. If I ever got my hands on him I was going to rip off his dick. Blaine knew how much I liked Kurt. The douche.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know what I feel. Everything is all scrambled. I had really strong feelings for you then Sebastian blasted his way in to my life and he's not who I ever pictured myself with but maybe that's a good thing. I really like him. He makes me feel desired and wanted. Not just for my body. I can tell when he looks at me that he really wants me." Kurt paused, taking a deep breath. "All of me. And we've been spending so much time together because you wanted to. "

"You can't tell me you didn't want to be around me. I saw the way you stared at my lips when you thought I wasn't looking." Blaine's voice dropped, getting huskier. At one time that would've had me hard, now it had me livid. What kind of game was he playing and was Kurt falling for it?

I had my back plastered to the wall, but I couldn't keep hiding. Instead I crept closer to the door, peaking around just in time to see Blaine cup Kurt's face and kiss the breath out of him. It knocked the breath out of me. It felt like I had landed on my back and had the wind knocked out of me. There was no way to recover when Blaine pulled back, face blissed out and Kurt tugged him back for another kiss. I dropped my paper bag, breaking them up, the crinkle of the paper going off like a bomb in the silence of the moment. Kurt turned hooded blue eyes on me, my stomach roiled. Screw it not being my business. I couldn't take the idea of Blaine touching Kurt. It made my skin crawl.

Kurt's eyes widened as they met mine, Blaine took notice of me too. Both of them looked like deer caught in headlights. While they were distracted I made my way down the stairs, my feet carrying like hell hounds were on my heels. My flight response kicked in. I couldn't handle this right now and I didn't want to. I had to get out of there. Kurt unknowingly threw my crushed heart back at me. I knew trying to heal it this time would take an excruciatingly long time.

It was hard to dispute Kurt voluntarily seeking out Blaine's lips after Blaine kissed him. Kurt wanted Blaine. For some reason that was surprising. I'm not sure why when I originally knew how much Kurt liked Blaine. I thought we had something more than just a simple crush between us.

I heard Kurt yell my name as I hit the bottom of the stairs. I was out the door when someone caught my arm. It felt like a brand. Kurt would always be branded on skin whether he knew it or not. I glanced over my shoulder to meet the bluest eyes filled with sadness staring at me.

"Let me explain." As soon as those words hit the air I was out of his grasp as I jumped in my car and drove off. I was not ready to have words with Kurt or Blaine. I knew I'd say things that cut deep. When I fought in a foul mood I went below the belt and I honestly couldn't stand the look of sadness from Kurt. Like he knew how much he hurt me without meaning to. Technically he could be with whoever he wanted to. So could I.

I was hitting Scandals tonight for the first time in forever with one thought in mind, to get laid.


	10. Chapter 10

Haylo here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I love all the readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (I really wish I did)

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The music blared through the speakers, thrumming through my body, doing nothing but moving to the beat, sandwiched between two very sweaty and aroused men. Neither of them did anything for me other than provide a body to rub up against. I had my eyes closed as I cleared my mind allowing only the music to penetrate my brain. To be honest I had no idea what either man looked like. One minute I was dancing in a throng of people the next I was squished up against people. I didn't mind. It might have helped my plan to get laid, but as soon as I crossed the thresh hold of the door I knew that wasn't going to happen no matter how much pent up sexual energy I had. Dancing was helping direct that energy somewhere else. If only Kurt were here we could dance until neither of us could handle the sexual tension then let it all out.

I was completely screwed when it came to Kurt Hummel.

The two beers or was it three that I drank weren't helping me either. I thought drinking might take away the hold Kurt had on my thoughts for a while. All I wanted was to finish dancing then head home. I wasn't getting any action tonight that was clear. Even the hands on my body did nothing for me. Not one reaction from my cock. It was probably better that way. I'd regret anything I did tonight anyway.

I danced for another thirty minutes when it became clear that one of dance partners was ready to take me to bathroom. I pushed away from his insisting hands, he didn't seem to care as he took hold of the man behind me. Internally I shook my head. I was like that just a couple of weeks ago, not caring who my bed partner was just a nice warm body to get off with was enough. Now it wasn't enough.

Now thanks to one Blaine Anderson I might have to go back to that lifestyle until I met someone who was half as wonderful as Kurt. Then again it wasn't all Blaine's fault some of the blame had to land on Kurt. Blame wasn't the right word even though we had something special Kurt was technically allowed to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted.

Then why the hell did it hurt so much to think of Kurt with Blaine? It felt like I was cheated on. It's not right to think like that, but I can't help it. _Kurt is mine. He's meant to be with me. _

I stumbled as I headed toward the exit, patting my pockets for my phone, knowing there was no way I could drive home. I pulled my phone from my back pocket as I hit the door, the cool night air hitting my face, clearing my fogged brain.

There was only one person to call. Kurt.

I slid my fingers across the screen to my contacts and hit call when I reached Kurt. My hand trembled as I held the phone up to my ear. Going out tonight was not the best idea I ever had especially when it was a school night and I'd have to drag my bone tired body out of bed tomorrow possibly with a hangover, but then again it did help clear my mind if only for a little while.

Kurt picked up on the fourth ring, voice weighed down by sleep. "Hello?"

I paused, not able to speak. What made me call Kurt again?

His voice filtered through the phone again a little stronger. "Hello? Sebastian, is that you?"

I cleared my throat. "Yep, it is. How's it going?" I slapped my hand against my forehead. _What the hell is the matter with me?_ It must be the beer talking.

I could hear the eyebrow raise over the phone before Kurt even spoke. "Are you serious? First you take off without letting me talk to you then you call me at eleven at night just to see what's up? Start talking now Sebastian or I'm hanging up," Kurt seethed. His anger was expected, but I wasn't gearing for a fight at least not when I wasn't up to it.

"I need a ride home. I had one too many drinks and I'm not able to drive. Would you pick me up?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes closed to keep calm. It took everything in me not to hang up and find some other way home. The thing was I trusted Kurt even when my heart was bruised from his actions earlier in the day.

Silence came from the other side of the line then a soft sigh. "Fine," Kurt bit out. "You don't have any company with you do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm in front of Scandals." It was only then that the sounds of the world penetrated my brain. The sounds of whoops and hollers came from the people leaving and entering the club.

I heard the rustling of sheets. "I'm on my way. You owe big time for this. I'll be there in a few." Kurt hung the phone up before I could say goodbye. Man was he pissed at me. As unfair as it may seem I was still angry at what I saw this afternoon.

I made myself comfortable against the wall near the entrance of Scandals. A street light, not far from me illuminated me enough for Kurt to see me when he pulled up. Guys barely glanced at me as they passed me to get in to the club. It was weird how just a couple a weeks ago I know they would have noticed me because I would have made them. Now I felt no urge to get attention just to be the center of it all, unless that focus came from Kurt. I let out a heavy sigh. What a long day.

I just had to call Kurt, didn't I? I might have called Blaine but then again he wasn't my favorite person at the moment. Who knows what might happen if I saw him at the moment. Then again there was a very good chance that he could kick my ass. It didn't matter I knew I launch myself at him if I saw him. Tomorrow at school was going to be tough not to punch him.

A hangover might be the best reason to stay home from school. As I ran a hand through my hair a honk woke me from my thoughts. Kurt's car pulled against the curb, engine running, and waiting for me to get in.

I paused for a moment as my heart lurched in my chest. A strong part of me had the urge to run. Kurt was going to make sure I listened to him if I was going to be stuck in the car with him.

I walked over to the black SVU. I opened the door, heart pumping faster as I opened the door and came face to face with a sleep rumpled Kurt. His hair was in disarray, a huge chunk flopped over one clear blue eye. He was dressed his pajamas that I had the urge to tear off to see the body they hid under them. My cock twitched to life for the first time that night. That didn't really help me in this situation. There was no way my cock was getting any action unless it was by my own hand. It didn't matter. In the end Kurt came to get me. That had to count for something.

I suppressed a smile at Kurt's loud yawn. Remembering why I was mad was hard when all I wanted to do I was run my hands through his hair and kiss him.

"Thank you for coming to get me," I said as I closed the door and slid my seatbelt in to place.

Kurt glanced at me. "You're welcome," he mumbled as he stared at the steering wheel.

"Kurt, look at me." I commanded his attention. Wide blue eyes stared at me. I pushed Kurt's hair away from his forehead as the overhead light went out leaving us in the dark. I brushed my lips against his barely a whisper. His whimper at the loss of contact surged me forward to take his lips into a harsher kiss that left me breathless.

All thoughts of Blaine flew out the window when Kurt's fingers tangled in my hair at the nape of my neck. For right now I'd enjoy the warm, delicious mouth that was currently attached to mine and worry about all other crap later.

Kurt put a hand on my chest, pushing me away effectively cutting on us from one hell of a kiss. "We have to stop."

Anger shot through me taking a hold of my mouth before I thought about what I said. "Why are you with Blaine?" I spat. The wonderful glow from the kiss evaporated in a puff of smoke.

Kurt narrowed his baby blues at me. "I didn't say that, but first I want to talk."

I ran my hands over my face. "Just take me home."

"Fine." Kurt pulled away from the curb and nothing was said on the drive.

I knew I was being a giant asshole, but I didn't want to hear Kurt say that he was with Blaine. Kurt still wanted me though that much was obvious. Too bad neither of us would stop being stubborn long enough to hear the other one out.


End file.
